Just Say Yes
by n0pe
Summary: It's new year's eve, and Booth is going to ask Brennan a question. A very important one. Songfic, oneshot, fluffy, b


Just say yes.

**A/N: I was coming home from school, and I heard this song on my I-pod. I realised it fit perfectly with Brennan and Booth, and the idea wouldn't leave my head. So, here it is. And, by the way, the song is 'Just say yes' from Snow Patrol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I don't own just say yes, I don't own much. It's sad, really. **

* * *

I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand

Just say yes,

just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love

It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For Gods sake, dear

Just say yes,

just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love

Just say yes,

'cause I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in

I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
Its all I want

Just say yes,

just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love

Just say yes,

'cause I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in

* * *

Brennan woke up feeling very warm and fuzzy. Wait, since when did she use the word fuzzy? She could answer that question for herself. Since I started dating Seeley Booth. That was almost three years ago now. She had never expected him to be in love with her, and never even dared to dream about the life they shared now. Booth and Bones –he still called her that, and to be honest she didn't mind, were living together now. Well, they actually moved in together a month after they started dating, so it had been a while. But she didn't feel threatened by it, as she had expected. She actually felt very safe. And she loved the man she shared this house with.

Oh, how she loved him. Previously, if anyone would ask Temperance Brennan if she believed in love she would answer that love was a reaction of chemicals in the brain, and it was nothing more than a simple trick of the mind. Now, she knew that even if it was a simple chemistry reaction, she would never want it to stop. It felt so good, to _love. _To care so much for a person that you are willing to do anything, risk anything to make sure that your loved ones are ok. But also to be taken care of when you need it, to have a shoulder to cry on when you feel sad, and someone to laugh with when you want to laugh. She loved to love and be loved and make love. More specifically, to the person lying right next to her, who was holding her tight. Yes, love felt good.

* * *

The alarm woke Booth up, and he immediately felt butterflies attack his stomach. Today was the day. Today was the day he, Seeley Joseph Booth, was going to ask dr. Temperance Brennan to marry him. He knew that there was a very big chance she was going to say no. She had told him she didn't believe in marriage countless times. But, she had also told him she didn't believe in love. And now, she told him she loved him, every single day. And he knew she was telling the truth, he could see it her eyes. It sounded cheesy, he knew, but it was true. And he wanted to marry her. He wanted to be her husband, to be able to call Bones his wife, he wanted her to be the mother of his children. He wanted her. Forever.

"Booth?" She still called him Booth, even after the three years they had been together. But, he didn't mind it. It's not like he called her Temperance every day, just Bones.

"Ah, you're awake! Finally. Let's get dressed, and pick Parker up." It was December the 31st, and Booth had Parker until 5 pm. As always, he wanted to make the most of their time with Parker. He was so glad Bones and his eleven year old son liked each other. In fact, Parker loved to spend time with her, and he was the only one who was allowed to call her Bones, except for himself of course.

They were going to watch some early fireworks, and have some ice cream. After they dropped Parker off at Rebecca, they were going to a restaurant, and next, the roof of the Jeffersonian. The last part was a surprise for Bones, who thought they were going to watch the fireworks on the balcony of their apartment. But, the roof of the lab had a much better view, and if he was going to propose to her, he was going to do it right.

* * *

She knew something was bothering Booth, and even tough she wasn't good at reading people, he was like an open book to her. He was nervous. They had a great day, but unfortunately Parker had to be back at Rebecca's before five. After they dropped Parker off, she went home to get ready for dinner tonight.

For some reason, she felt nervous too, and she picked out her most beautiful dress. It was a blue one, short and simple, but she knew Booth loved the way she looked in it. It was the dress she had worn on their first official date. The soft silk hugged her curves, and it showed just enough cleavage. She didn't put much make-up on, only a little mascara. She wore her hair up, and one soft curl escaped from the bum. Brennan was ready to go.

* * *

When Booth saw Bones coming out their bedroom door, he was in shock. She looked stunning. No, even better. She was stunning, gorgeous, beautiful. All of these and even better, and it made him all the more sure about his proposal tonight.

"Wow, Bones. You look beautiful." She smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

With her touch, a warm feeling spread trough him. He really loved this woman. Well, of course he did, but this confirmed it. He was going to propose to a woman who told him she didn't believe in marriage. Maybe it was selfish of him to believe she changed just because of him, but he had to try it.

They went to a romantic Italian restaurant, and a nice hostess showed then their table. It was a small, private table in a dark corner. The perfect date. Almost… What truly would be perfect was Bones agreeing to marry him. He could imagine her walking down the aisle, toward him. He could picture her in a white dress, that beautiful shade of pink on her cheeks…

"I'll have the vegetarian lasagne." Bones' voice pulled him out of his daydream. He realised the waitress was waiting for his order, and he chose the first thing on the menu. Honestly, at this moment he couldn't care less.

"The ravioli, please"

"But Booth, you don't even like ravioli." Right. He hadn't thought about that.

"A man can change." He said, with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. A man can change. So could a woman, apparently. The Bones he had met seven years ago would have made some smart-ass comment, like 'You can't literally change, you would die.'. The new Bones understood it, but she hadn't lost her rationality. It had become less, but she was still the hyper-rational Brennan, in her own, cute way.

Dinner was nice. Half the time, they had a vivid discussion about something he couldn't quite remember – their bickering earned them some amused and some irritated glances from other guests, and he had been admiring her beauty the other half.

* * *

Midnight rapidly came closer, and they left the restaurant at eleven. Brennan had enjoyed dinner, but something was bothering Booth. No, bothering wasn't the right word. Maybe preoccupied. That was closer, but it didn't describe his actions earlier. A thought crossed her mind. Was he breaking up with her? But she quickly dismissed it. No, not after the great afternoon they had spent with Parker. It had been so much fun, and Brennan couldn't help but think back to those short, but passionate kisses the couple had shared throughout the day. She had been with Booth for almost three years now, and she still couldn't get used to the fact that Booth was a very good kisser. No, he was the best kisser, and she loved that she could kiss him now. After so many years of denial, of 'just partners', he was hers. She could kiss him every time she felt like it.

Suddenly, she realised they weren't at their apartment. They were at the Jeffersonian. She shot a questioning look at Booth, and he replied:

"Surprise! The roof will have a much better view than our balcony." Wow. She hadn't expected that. But she liked it. And it was true, they would have a much better view.

On the roof there was a blanket. No exclusive champagne, or even chairs. No, a blanket would do because he wanted this moment to be about them. Not about expensive show-offs.

She didn't mind that there was only a blanket, even tough she was a little could. Well, that would be expected on the top of a roof, in a short dress, in December. Booth saw her shiver, and gave her his coat. She realised it was almost midnight. Before she could say anything, Seeley got down on one knee. Oh god.

Ok. This was it. The moment. He had gotten down on one knee, there was no going back now.

"Bones, will you marry me?" He could see the emotions in her eyes. At first, she was startled. Then, there was realisation, and finally… happiness? He hoped it was. And then it came.

"No." That was all. One word. She didn't want to marry him. But didn't she…

His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again.

"No, I will not marry you. I love you, Seeley Booth, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to have your children. But I do not want to marry you, because I love you, and I think it's enough. I think our love is enough." Oh. That surprised him. When she had said no, he thought she wanted to break up with him, or that she was afraid to commit to him. But, strangely enough, he felt happy. _Happy!_ The woman of his dreams just declined his proposal, and he felt happiness. Well, then there was only one thing to ask.

"And I love you too. And if that is enough for you, it's for me. I just want one thing. Will you, Temperance Brennan, wear this ring as a token of my love?" He held the engagement ring that was now a 'token of his love' and waited.

She kissed him. With all the love, and passion, and gratitude she had, she kissed him.

"Yes."

* * *

Just say yes,

just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love

Just say yes,

'cause I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in

I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it. My first attemt of a One-shot, my first attempt of a songfic, and my first attempt of fluff. That's a lot of fist attempts. I really appreciate reviews, good, bad or weird. Ok, maybe not too weird, but medium. Oh wait, how am I going to explain medium weird to you guys? Uh, just review please?**


End file.
